


Anna

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Child Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drowning, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Short One Shot, Trauma, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “Mommy, please help her! Anna won't wake up!”





	Anna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softsilverdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsilverdreams/gifts).



Her flaxen hair haloed her head in a starburst, floating every which way. Her face was pale and lips as blue as her eyes. She reached out a spindly arm, her hand stretching towards him.

“Yuri,” she called out, her voice morphing under the heaviness of the water. “Yuri, help me.”

He tried to breathe, but instead, swallowed a large gulp of water. He searched for a light, for the surface, but saw no way out. He reached out to her, his hand coming within inches of hers.

“Anna!” He screamed, barely making a sound. “Come on, I'll get us out!”

She shook her head, her hand going limp in front of his. Her eyes shut, nude form floating into a horizontal position. He tried to swim to her, but the water had turned to jello around him. He tried to shout for her, but her body only got further away, drifting up into nothing. Yuri took another breath of water into his lungs, and drifted away, himself.

He woke up gasping, as he always did. Potya jumped from the bed as he shot up in a fit of coughing, disturbed by the sudden movement. He wasn't drowning, but his cheeks were certainly wet. He caught his breath, scrubbing at his eyes before checking the time on his phone. Five o'clock. He didn't need to be up until seven, but there was no way he would be able to go back to sleep now. So, he began his day.

No one knew much about Yuri Plisetsky’s past. No one knew about his family, or why he was raised by his grandfather instead of his parents. No one knew where he came from, and he intended to keep it that way. There were ghosts of the past that still haunted him, and he didn't need them given any more free reign to take control. He didn't need them to be empowered by being talked about.

“Yuri, why won't you come in?” Viktor whined, splashing water at him from the hotel's indoor pool.

Yuri scowled, watching as Viktor carried Yuuri at his waist in the water, as if he weighed nothing. They were so _lovey_ and _gross_. “I already told you, I don't go swimming.”

Viktor sighed, spinning Yuuri around in a circle and causing him to emit a playful shriek. “Come sit on the stairs, then, or get on a float,” he pestered.

“Leave me alone, old man, I'm not going in!”

“Oh yes you are!”

Slender hands were at his waist before he could react, lifting him up off his chair. Time froze as Mila slung him into the air, right over the edge of the pool. The last thing Yuri saw were Viktor and Yuuri’s laughing faces, blurred by the speed of his fall.

The water stung on his skin as he crashed into it. He was paralyzed as water filled his nose, stinging his throat and chest. _He was going to drown, just like her_. Laughter coming from outside the pool was muted in his ears, sounding distant and staticky. 

His heart must have stopped, and he was unable to open his eyes. His limbs were lead as his spine made contact with the hard pool floor. _Yuri, help me. I'm drowning_.

 _Anna_.

He had been told to watch cartoons while his mother gave Anna a bath. He was seated on the couch, a bowl of dry cereal in his lap when she took his sister from the spot next to him, telling him to stay put. Yuri wrinkled his nose at the bitter smell on her breath and clothes, like the fluid she would put on his cuts and scrapes.

He didn't know how many shows he watched, but eventually, his cereal bowl was empty. He needed the toilet, so he slid off the couch and toddled down the hall. The bathroom door was open, and the light was on.

“Yuri!” He choked, coughing up chlorine and spitting it onto the floor as Viktor pounded on his back. “Hey, it's okay. You're okay.”

“I'm so sorry, I didn't know you couldn't swim, I-"

“Shut up, Mila,” Viktor hissed. “Yuri, can you hear me?”

“I think he's in a state of shock,” Yuuri supplied.

Yuri froze when he saw his sister still in the bath, face-down in the water. His feet were jello, his heart beginning to pound inside his chest. Hesitantly, he managed to take a step forward.

“Anna?”

He hoisted himself onto the edge of the tub, pulling her small frame by the shoulders. It took all the strength in his little, four-year-old arms, but he managed to pull her over the lip of the tub and into his lap.

Her eyes were closed and lips blue, her skin pale but turning a sickly purple. He let out a horrified screech, shaking his sister and rocking in place. He shivered as his clothes became soaked, her hair pooling in the crook of his arm.

“Anna, wake up.”

“Wake up, snap out of it,” Viktor barked.

Viktor’s eyes were the same blue as hers, wide and terrified. His hands rubbed Yuri's shoulders and held him upright, shaking him gently. Yuuri and Mila knelt behind him, both wearing equally concerned expressions. 

“Say something. You haven't spoken in nearly five minutes, Yuri, please.”

Yuri stuttered out, “M-ommy-"

_“Mommy, mommy!”_

Yuri sprinted to her room, throwing open the door. He found her passed out on the bed, a bottle in her right hand and a cigarette still burning in an ashtray on the nightstand.

“Mommy, Anna won’t wake up! Help, help me!”

He tugged on her shirt, unable to reach much else from the side of the bed and being too small to climb on top of it.

_“Mommy, please help her! Anna won't wake up!”_

“Yuri, do you know where you are?”

“Do you think he hit his head? He mumbled something about his mother...”

“He might just be waterlogged.”

“Everyone _shut up_ ,” Viktor hissed, leaning in close and pressing his forehead to Yuri's. He was warm- Yuri shivered, suddenly realizing that he was chilled to the bone. “Someone get him a towel, please.”

Not moments later, Yuri felt a towel around his shoulders. Viktor wrapped it around him tightly, keeping their foreheads in contact. He sighed, the breath ghosting Yuri's nose and lips.

“Can we have a moment alone, please? I think he's overwhelmed.”

Wet footsteps faded away from them, and Viktor's arms tightened around Yuri's frame. He pulled Yuri even closer, pressing his head to his shoulder and sighing. 

_“Tell me what happened.”_

Yuri trembled, his clothes cold and damp. There were so many people in their apartment- they all had guns. Tears leaked from his cheeks as he shook his head, searching the room for a familiar face. He was so, so scared. 

“M-Mommy,” he whispered, clutching the scratchy blanket that had been placed around him. “Want mommy.”

A tall man with a beard knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You can't see your mommy right now, son.”

He never saw her again.

“Yuri? Please, tell me what's going on in your head.”

Yuri gasped into the damp skin of Viktor's shoulder, the words tumbling out before he could stop them. “My sister drowned when we were kids.”

“Oh, Yuri, I-"

“I-in the bathtub. My mom passed out drunk and…” Yuri latched onto Viktor, nails digging into his skin from the ferocity of the hold. “She left her in there guess, and I found her, but…”

Viktor rubbed his back as sobs began to wrack him, his entire body falling apart with his composure. “I'm here,” Viktor whispered.

“She was already dead, she wouldn't wake up. I pulled her out but she wouldn't wake up.”

“Oh my god,” Viktor breathed. “I'm so sorry, I never would have-"

“She was only two,” Yuri croaked, slacking against Viktor's frame. “She… was only two…”

Viktor hummed softly, rubbing Yuri's back in near silence. They stayed like that until Yuri's breathing evened out, and the lump in his throat had dissolved into nothing.

“You know it wasn't your fault.” It sounded more like a question than a statement.

“I know,” Yuri rasped.

“Okay,” Viktor murmured. “I'm sorry that happened to you, Yuri. To her.”

Yuri nodded placidly, sinking against Viktor again. “To her,” he repeated, to himself. 

“What was her name?” Viktor asked.

Yuri shut his eyes, trying to remember her face as it was when she was alive. Vibrant, with pink cheeks. Laughing, smiling. Her eyes shining and lips pink and perfect.

“Anna.”


End file.
